1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a device that can be clipped on the urethral Foley catheter immediately external to the male urethral meatus after the Foley catheter is inserted soon after the transurethral resection of the prostate. This is done to keep the inflated balloon within the prostatic fossa to achieve the hemostasis during the post operative period. It also provides a housing space to keep the antimicrobial ointment constantly at the male external urethral meatus in anyone who wears an indwelling Foley catheter in order to reduce nosocomial and community acquired urinary tract infection.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a conventional surgery of the prostate such as "The Transurethral Resection Of The Prostate", a concave cavity is created in the prostatic urethra. Venous sinus bleeding usually is controlled by inflating the Foley catheter balloon in the prostatic fossa. It happens that the balloon of the Foley catheter frequently is dislodged and slips into the bladder. Profuse bleeding from the prostatic fossa therefore occurs. In the conventional practice, the bleeding is usually controlled by applying a traction to the Foley catheter balloon and tapeing the Foley catheter on the patients thigh.
The antiseptic ointments such as Neosporin (Neomycin sulfate-polymyxin B sulfate) or Betadine (providone-Iodine) ointment are routinely applied to the external urethral meatus to lubricate the urethral mucosa and to prevent ascending urinary tract infection in anyone who wears the indwelling Foley catheter in the present medical practice, however the ointment will soon be removed by the covering linen or patients underwear. It becomes air dry causing discomfort to the patient. Ascending urinary tract infection through contamination to the external urethral meatus soon follows.
There has been no specific device that can be mounted on the indwelling Foley catheter that provides the following functions simultaneously: 1) To be able to affix the balloon of the Foley catheter within the prostatic fossa. 2) To be able to keep the antiseptic ointment at the external urethral meatus constantly without external contact and air exposure. 3) To be able to provide a smooth grip to the different sizes of Foley catheters without distorting the lumen of the Foley catheter and obstructing the balloon inflation and deflation tube.